A Different Quarter Quell
by i love peeta7985
Summary: *adopted from arabturky *"For the 75th Hunger Games, relatives from last years Hunger Games will be reaped," "How will Katniss deal with her cousin going into the Hunger Games AND being the next Finnick O'Diar ? Will Peeta ever findout what Katniss is doing? *rated M for future lemons*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I ran to through the seam to the fence that separates district twelve and the forest. I stood there listening to see whether the fence was turned on. Fortunately, it was not. I slipped under the fence and ran to the log I kept my bow and arrows. Today would be the first time I went to the woods since the arena. Today would be the first time I saw Gale, and I was excited. I grabbed my bow and arrow and went to the meadow. I decided I would wait there until Gale came. I heard distant movement and got an arrow ready. I was scared it could be a peacekeeper.

"Put your arrow down Catnip it's only me" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend, Gale say.

I dropped my arrows and ran into him. He picked me up in a bone crushing hug and spun me. I almost started to tear up. Almost. I inhaled his scent and realized how much I missed him since the games

"I missed you so much" Gale said, his voice breaking at the end.

"I missed you too Gale" I mumbled even though I knew he could still hear me.

When he put me down on the ground I picked up my arrows and looked at him, not knowing what to say. But as soon as his eyes met mine, I could tell there was something on his mind. For a second I thought about whether or not I should ask him but I decided against it. Knowing Gale, he would probably end up saying something.

"Should we get started?" he asked, breaking my trace of thoughts. I nodded and we went to work.

After about an hour of hunting I went to the meadow and saw Gale sitting there.

"Four squirrels, two rabbits, two birds and two turkeys. You?" he asked.

"Three squirrels and a bird" I said and looked down knowing that was not a lot. Gale's eyes looked at the ground before meeting mine. He then stood up and we started heading back to town. We walked silently to the fence before listening. The fence was silent so we slipped under. We continued walking around in silence until we reached Victors Village before he opened his mouth.

"Katniss" he started off and right away I knew that it was going to be serious because he didn't use the name "Catnip" He inhaled and started again.

"Katniss, are you ok? I know it's been hard considering everything going on, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, in whatever way you need me to be" He said as he put his arm around me. To everyone, this may look like a romantic gesture, but I knew better.

"Katniss, I really want you to know that you can trust me" he said. And with that sentence, I broke down crying. I tried to stop, because I knew that crying would make me look weak, and Gale must have known what I was thinking because he wrapped me in a hug allowing me to sob into his shirts. I didn't realize we were already at my house until Gale opened the door to my Victors Village house. Once again, I tried to hold back my tears, failing miserably.

"You know Katniss, its okay to cry" Gale gently told me. I was still crying into his shirts but I managed to reply.

"Crying is for the weak" I managed to get through my sobs.

"No Katniss it's not. Crying doesn't make you weak. Katniss, you are the strongest person I know, you have been through a lot, it makes it ok to cry" Gale told me soothingly. And then I cried for everything. I cried for Prim, for Gale, for Peeta, for Rue, for Thresh and the games. I cried knowing I am a target for president snow. I even cried for Haymitch.

When I finally gained control over myself. I looked at the time. I had been crying for a straight twenty minutes. I looked at Gale and realized that I soaked his shirt.

"Thanks Gale, for everything. Thanks for being there for me and for taking care of my family when I was gone" I said this knowing now that I am in debt to him.

"No problem Catnip, it's what friends are for" he replied.

"Gale, I know I'm in debt to you-" he interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"Katniss don't think of it like that. I'm your friend and after everything you had been through, I think you deserve a friend" He said. But my mind still wasn't at ease, but instead of arguing, I just nodded my head.

I went a grabbed a paper and pen. Gale looked at me with a questioning glance. I began writing on the paper.

(Katniss is in Bold, Gale is in Italics)

"I can't say much now, my house is probably bugged. So just in case, don't say anything the capitol could get us in trouble for" I passed it to Gale covering as much of it with the front of the journal so that hopefully, secret cameras would not be able to see what I wrote.

I looked at Gale and saw him replying. He passed it back to me.

I wouldn't be surprised. He replied

I nodded my head and ripped it out of the journal tossing it in the fire. I quickly showered and got dressed allowing Gale to shower after me. Half an hour later, Gale came out of the shower with only a towel around his waist.

"See something you like?" Gale said with a joking wink. And we laughed. He got dressed and we went through town. He first went to the butcher shop and sold the turkeys. We then walked past the bakery. I tensed and stopped walking. I knew Gale wanted bread so I sucked it up joined him. We walked into the bakery and I saw Peeta kneading dough.

"I'll be right with you" he said. He wiped his hands on his apron and washed his hands. He then turned around and saw me. His smile got bigger and for whatever reason, he looked at Gale and his smile dropped. I wonder why. He quickly put another smile on his face but I could see right through it.

"I Have 2 squirrels for trade" Gale said. Peeta nods nonchalantly and went to get the bread. Gale sensed that I was uncomfortable and swung his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Looks like bread boys forgot how to talk" Gale said and I forced a laugh out.

Peeta came back in with 6 loaves of bread in a bag and handed them to Gale. Gale took out the squirrels and gave them to Peeta. Peeta and Gale glared at each other the whole time while exchanging the items. Gale then turned around and faced me. He threw his arm around my waist and we began heading to the exits before I stopped. I wanted to buy a couple stuff.

"Gale I'm going to buy a couple stuff. Go on and ill catch up with you" I said. Gale nodded and kissed my cheek before heading out. I turned around and saw Peeta kneading the dough again. Much harder than the first time we saw him kneading it. I stared at him and smiled a little when I seen him kneading it.

"Peeta?" I asked, hoping to grab Peeta's attention. He turned around and replied with a "Yeah?'"

"Can I have a couple cheese buns?" I asked.

"Of course Katniss" He said as he went and got them. I put my hand in my pocket to pull out money.

"Katniss, its ok" he said. He meant that he didn't want money "I already have more than enough" he finished saying. Even though I know it's true, I already had enough I owed.

"No Katniss really" he said, still protesting.

"No, I'm paying" I said, kind of harshly… He sighed and reluctantly accepted the money. I turned to leave but before I could reach the door Peeta spoke again

"Katniss, if you ever need anything, I'm here" he said, I quietly mumbled a thanks before heading out. Wasn't the first time today I heard something similar to that… I easily caught up to Gale because I was running.

"So how did your meeting with bread boy go?" Gale asked.

"Its Peeta and it was fine" I said playfully punching him. We walked into the hob and I pulled money out to buy us two bowls of Greasy Sae's soup.

"Katniss, I can take care of myself" Gale said stubbornly.

"No Gale" I said.

"Katniss, I'm paying for myself"

"Let me do this Gale" I said.

"No." he said, louder than I expected.

"I was just trying to help" I saw ruddy before turning around and leaving. I walked straight to my house in the Seam, where Prim and my mother were living. I offered for them to live with me, but they refused. I knocked on the door and Prim answered.

"Katniss!" she said and jumped on me.

"Hey little duck" I replied "How's everything?"

"Great! How are you and Peeta?" she said and giggled.

"Nothings going on between me and Peeta" I said.

"Yah, but you like him right?" she asked.

"No, he's just my friend Prim" I said.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that" she said and giggled again. I groaned. Then my mother approached.

"Hello Katniss" she said.

"Hi" I replied. I pulled out a bag filled with money. "This if for you and prim, I'll bring more soon" I said and pushed the bag of money into her hands. She took it and thanked me. I sat down and half listened to Prim talk about her and Rory. When she finished talking I got up, hugged her and my mom before heading out. As I was heading out, I heard my mother whisper something that sounded like "I love you". I mentally groaned as I heard this, why did people decide that today was the perfect day to be all…talkative about their feelings with me?

I walked all the way to my house in Victors Village. It was almost dark so I decided it was time to call it a day. I layed on the couch before I heard a knock on the door. I groaned as I got up to open the door. Without checking who it is, I opened the door and saw Gale.

"Gale-"

"Katniss-"

We both interrupted each other.

"You go first" I said, gesturing him to come in. We stood by the window.

"Katniss I'm sorry about today" he said.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have stopped when you told me to" I said. We both chuckled and sat down.

"Its just, Gale, you need to start accepting things. I mean, you were there for me when I was crying, and when I was away, you made sure Prim and my mother would have something to eat! Gale, I owe you, a lot" I said.

"Katniss, you don't need to repay me" he replied.

"Yes I do. Gale why don't I give you an amount of money every week or something, I mean, I have more than enough for my family and me" I suggested.

"No Katniss, I don't want ca-" and he shut his mouth. He opened his mouth again and said "I don't want your money. I want to work for my money" He said. However, I knew before he was going to say that he doesn't want capitol money.

"Gale, there has to be something I can do. You know I hate being in debt" I said.

"Katniss, there is something you can do…" he said, his voice filled with doubt.

"Anything Gale, you name it. I'll do it" I said hopeful.

"Be my girlfriend" Gale stated. I did not expect that. My mind raced his girlfriend? What? Since when did he even like me? What do I say? Should I say yes?

"Ok" I replied. I owed him that much. His smile got wider. He leaned in and gave me a small peck on my lips. He then turned around and wished me a good night before heading to sleep.

I then went to bed and attempted to sleep. I had the worst nightmare as I slept.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Prim yelled. She was being chased by the mutts from the arena. Prim was a good 20 feet away from the mutts, but the mutts were gaining on her. They finally reached Prim and bit her, tearing her apart but not killing her. They were making this slow and torturous. I heard Prim's agonizing scream as the mutts tore her apart. Then I saw the capitol. I saw President Snow, holding a single red rose. "This is what you get for defying the capitol" His tone was cold and malevolent. When President Snow gave the word, Gale and Peeta got tortured. The men whipped Peeta and Gale over, and over again. Their screams filled the room.

I then felt someone shake me and I woke up "Katniss, Katniss, its ok" I heard. "Katniss it was only a nightmare, only a nightmare" I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes and saw Peeta. His blue eyes staring into my grey, seam eyes. I relaxed just a bit when I heard that it was just a dream, but only a little. The screams were still there, still fresh on my mind. Prim getting torn apart was still on my mind.

I finally went back to reality and saw that Peeta was still there. Rubbing soothing circles into my hand. When did he even get a hold of my hand? How did he even get in here? He must have sensed what was on my mind.

"The door was opened. I was still awake and heard you screaming, I got scared. I thought it could be an intruder" He said looking at the window. I looked at myself and realized that I was all sweaty and gross. Time for me to shower I thought to myself.

"I can leave if you want me to" Peeta said

"No." I said, a little desperately. "Stay with me, please" I asked, hopeful.

"Always" he replied.

I went and took a nice shower. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself in a towel. I put my clothes on and walked into my room. I was happy when I saw that Peeta was still there.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. He was referring to my nightmare.

"It was horrifying. I saw Prim getting ripped apart by the mutts, and I saw Gale, and you, getting tortured" I said.

"How often do you get nightmares?" Peeta asked.

"I get them a lot. Every time I fall asleep. I wish they were about me. About me getting tortured. Me being ripped by the mutts. But instead, they're always about somebody I love getting hurt in the worse way possible" I said quietly hoping he didn't hear me.

"Same with me. They're always about losing you" He said, his tone matching my own.

"Well you have nothing to worry about" I said.

"Yeah, but sometimes there about losing you… to another" He said it quickly. I knew who he meant. He meant him, losing me, to Gale. We sat in silence for a while before he got up.

"No… stay please" I practically begged.

"Katniss you need to sleep" he said.

"Sleep with me. There's plenty of room on the bed. Just please don't leave" I pleaded with him. His eyes averted from mine and looked at the bed before he said okay. I quickly scoot over and made space for him. At first he sat at the other side of the bed. Which wasn't really helping. Soon I was fed up with it.

"Just get over here and hold me" I barked at him. I could hear him smirk before he scooted over and placed his arms around me. I inhaled his scent. Unlike Gale, who smelled of the forest and the mines, Peeta smelled like bread. He smelled like cinnamon and pastries. I like it. It felt so wrong, Gale was my boyfriend. How could I betray him like that? Stupid Katniss I thought. Even though it felt wrong, it made me happy. It made me more relaxed and content. Like I belonged there. I finally got tired and became drowsy. I felt Peeta move and sit up. Before I could say or do anything, I heard him start talking. So I pretended that I was asleep.

"I just don't know what to do Katniss. You know I love you and I thought after everything we could be friends. And I hope with all my heart we could be something more but I know that will probably not happen. But all I want is for you to trust me. I know it may be hard for you to let me in, but I really hope that you can. I love you, more than you will ever know" Peeta said. He must have thought I was asleep. What am I going to do with this information? I sighed as I felt Peeta put his arms around me again. It made me happy when he did that. Soon after, I fell asleep.

It was the most peaceful sleep I have experienced in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

chapter 2

Peeta POV

Peeta got up again after another nightmare. The nightmares were about losing Katniss again. He decided he would just shower. He looked out the window and saw that the lights to Katniss's house were off, thus meaning she was asleep. He went into the shower. His shower was nice. One thing he love about being a victor was he could shower with hot got out of the shower and dressed into simple clothes. He put money in his jacket to give to his parents. Well, more his father. Since he didn't want his family to live with him, that is what he decided to do. Through the window, he could see Katniss move around in her room. He stayed in his room for a little, wondering what Katniss would do. He then saw her open the door and run out slamming the door behind her. She was wearing her hunting jacket. That must mean she's going with Gale to the forest. He groaned. Of course she would go with Gale. He rolled his eyes, knowing that his jealousy was getting the better of him.

He left his house and headed to the bakery. Even though he didn't need the money from the bakery, he enjoyed baking. Baking at his home was fun too, but he didn't know what to do with everything he baked. So he entered the bakery hoping that his father would be there. Luckily, he was.

"Hey there Peeta" His father said.

"Hey there dad" I said before giving him a small hug.

"Whatya doing here for?" he asked.

"I still want to work here" I asked sternly. I could see my father smile.

"Good, because you were the best baker we had, when do you want to start" he said.

"Now would be great, if thats ok" I said hopeful.

"That would be great too, I have a couple errands to run. Now I feel better knowing the bakery will be in better hands" my dad said and chuckled.

"Here Dad" I said handing him the money i had planned to give him. "It for making you guys live here" I said. My dad patted the shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Peeta, for everything" He then grabbed some stuff and went out the door. I could tell my mother wasn't her, or else she would have yelled at me, making her presence known. I went and grabbed an apron, thankful I still remembered where they were, and immediately went to work. I had a couple customers but it was mainly a slow day. I was working on some dough when I heard the bell on the door ring, signaling someone had entered.

"ill be right with you" I said. I wiped my hands on my apron and went to wash my hands. When i turned to face the customer, i saw that it was Katniss. I could feel myself smiling. Then I saw who was with her. Gale. My smile fell for a second when I saw him. Of course she would be with him. I placed another smile on my face to hide my jealousy.

"I have 2 squirrels for trade" I heard Gale say. I nodded, trying to make my face emotionless. I went to get the bread. How much bread does my father normally give them? I quickly decided to give him six loaves of bread. As I walked back, I noticed Gale put his arm around Katniss, and Katniss didn't even try pushing it off, like she would have if it were anyone else. Then Gale leaned down and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh. I could feel myself getting jealous. Where they dating? Since when? I thought Katniss didn't like that stuff? I quickly handed Gale the bread and he gave me the squirrels. Katniss and Gale headed forward the door. I saw Katniss whisper something to Gale before he nodded. He quickly kissed her forehead and left. Why is he kissing her? Even if its her forehead, it doesn't matter. What does he have that I don't? I thought Katniss didn't like him like that. A million thoughts provoked by my jealousy ran through my head as I turned and face the dough I was previously kneading. I started taking my frustration and anger forward Gale into the dough. Then I heard the voice of none other than Katniss, say my name. Hearing her angelic voice made all my jealousy towards Gale go away.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Can I have a couple cheesebuns?" She asked.

"Of course Katniss" I said as I went and got them. I could see her putting her hand in her pocket to pull out money.

"Katniss, its ok" I said. He had meant that he didn't want money "I already have more than enough" I finished saying. Katniss mumbled "No" before pulling out the money.

"No Katniss really" I said, still protesting.

"No, I'm paying" She said. I sighed and reluctantly accepted the money. She turned to leave but before she could reach the door I spoke again

"Katniss, if you ever need anything, I'm here" I said, she quietly mumbled a thanks before heading out.

I continued working before I heard my dad. I decided that now that he was here, it was okay for me to leave. I told my dad i was leaving and he thanked me for my service. After i left the Bakery i decided I wanted to see Delly. I missed her and needed advice from her. I walked to the shoe shop where i saw her working. She quickly saw me and her face smiled. She came over and gave me a tight hug.

"Peeta!How are you, How have you been?" she asked

"Im good, and you" I replied.

"Great!" she replied. She told me it was her break so that we could go walk around town. I told her everything. I told her how Katniss and Gale were always together and how I was jealous that he could spend so much time. About my encounter with them at the bakery and everything else that came to mind. After i finished talking, Delly spoke up.

"There is a simple solution to your problems" she said

"what?" I asked

"Make her jealous"

"How would that help" I asked, confused.

"It's obvious that Katniss likes you, she's just trying to convince herself that she doesn't. Hang out with a girl a lot from now on around Katniss. Eventually, she'll get jealous enough and she will snap and finally realize that she needs you in her life" Delly replied

"Thats a good idea, the only problem is that Katniss doesn't like me. Why would she like me when she has Gale" I spit his name out like it was venom. Delly laughed.

"Trust me on this one, it may look like she likes Gale, but she doesn't" Delly said. We walked silently for a while.

"Delly, would you help me make Katniss jealous? I asked.

"Of course, I was wondering when you would ask" she said and giggled. I then listened to her talk about her new crush. She talked about how amazing he is and how she hoped he would ask her out. We then decided to head back to the shoe shop. After Delly finished talking about her crush, she turned to me and asked

"So whats your plan, how are you gonna make her jealous?" she asked, I honestly hadn't thought about that and thats what i told Delly.

"Leave it up to me Peeta, the first thing thats going to happen is she has to see us together. How are we going to do that?" She wondered out loud. "Oh i know! Peeta, host some kind of a dinner, for whatever reason. Invite Katniss, your mentor, Gale if you want to thats up to you. It would help Katniss come though, and maybe one or two more friends. Ill be there and well be together the whole night. She would have to notice! And from what Ive seen, Katniss acts on anger. So if she gets jealous she will get angry and eventually she'll snap!" Delly said, applauding herself for a great plan.

"Make it a few days from now, preferably Sunday. Isn't that the day the mines are closed down? That means that that is the day that her and Gale can spend the whole day together. If it comes, it means she had to sacrifice some of her one on one time with Gale. And that will be good because it means she cares enough about you to come instead of hanging out with Gale" she said.

"wait… what would the occasion be?" I asked. We both thought for a while until her fingers snapped.

"OH, I know! This sunday, i think, is the announcement about the Quarter Quell. You can tell them that we could all watch it together. I know that isn't the best excuse, but it will have to do" She said. I silently groaned. The Quarter Quell. More Kids get sent to their death. I thought about it for a bit before i decided, why not? At least I'll have people for support when President Snow makes the announcement. I told Delly to be at my house at Victors Village a little early than Dinner time so she could help out. She nodded as she reached her house. She gave me a hug and we said our good byes for now. I then decided to walk back to my house. It was almost dark so I decided that would be the end of my day. I decided I would start painting. I started Painting her, in the cave, in the arena. Just to my luck, the moment I looked through the window I saw Gale stepping into Katniss's house. I groaned, wondering what they would do this late at night? It came to mind that they could be messing around and having fun. But I dismissed this thought from my head. Katniss would sleep with someone unless she was in love with them. But then… what if she was in love with Gale? I looked one more time to see them standing in front of the window. I saw the larger body, who I assumed was Gale, close in on Katniss. I saw him slowly leaning in. Was he going to kiss her? He couldn't… Could he? I got mad. How could he be kissing her? I wouldn't allow him… yes i would. If thats what make Katniss happy, than I will put aside my jealous and possessive side for her happiness. I heard a door shut meaning that Gale had decided to leave. I decided to call Delly and tell her what happened. She assured me that it was only a short thing, and that soon they would break up. That they were too stubborn to be a couple for long. I thanked Delly and hung up. I decided to continue Painting when I heard screaming. Katniss screaming. I dropped everything to go check on her. What if it was an intruder? What if someone wanted to hurt her? I went to her house and opened the door. Thankfully, the door was unlocked.

"PRIMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" I heard her yell. Was prim with her? I raced to where I heard the yelling come from. It came from her bedroom. Without hesitation, I opened the door to find Katniss, on the bed screaming. She was sweating too, but she was still beautiful. Sweating or not. She thrashed in her bed screaming Prim's name more. Then I heard her scream Gales name multiple times. This is not the time to be jealous I told myself. She then started yelling my name.

"Katniss, katniss, wake up" I said. "Its only a dream" I tried this many times but it didn't seam to work. I then tried shaking her and she woke up. "Its ok" I told her. "It was only a nightmare" I said. I took her hands and started rubbing circles into them. She then spaced out, which was ok. It was better than hearing her scream. Her beautiful eyes then looked at mine. I could tell she was thinking.

"The door was opened. I was still awake and heard you screaming, i got scared. I thought it could be an intruder" I said. She nodded her head and then looked at herself.

I can leave if you want me to" I said

"No." She said "Stay with me, please" She asked

"Always" I replied.

She then went and took a shower. She came back looking gorgeous with wet hair.

"Do you want to talk about it" I asked.

"It was horrifying. I saw Prim getting ripped apart by the mutts, and I saw Gale, and you, getting tortured" She said.

I thought for a second. Maybe thats why she was screaming my name "How often do you get nightmares?" I asked.

"I get them a lot. Every time I fall asleep. I wish it was about me. Me getting tortured. Me being ripped by the mutts. But instead, they're always about somebody I love" I said quietly hoping he didn't hear me.

Wait… did she just say she loved me? She didn't directly say it, but she said she had a nightmare about me and then she said that they are always about somebody she loves. It then hit me that it meant that she loves Gale too. If only she could love me as more than a friend. I then spoke up.

"Same with me. They're always about losing you" I said quietly.

"Well you have nothing to worry about" She said and smiled. When I saw her smile, it made me smile.

"Yeah, but sometimes there about losing you… to another" I said it quickly. I hope she knew what I meant. She thought for a second before I stood up, getting ready to leave to my house.

"No… stay please" she said. Her tone made me smile. She said it like she needed me.

"Katniss you need to sleep" I said.

"Sleep with me. Theres plenty of room on the bed. Just please don't leave" She pleaded with him. I finally said okay. I was grinning like a mad man on the inside. She quickly scoot over and made space for me. Even though I didn't want to, i stayed on my side of the bed.

"Just get over here and hold me" She commanded me. I smirked and scooted over and placed my arms around her. I felt relaxed with her near me. I felt like I was on fire because I was holding her. After a while, her breathing steadyed. I assumed she was asleep before I sat and started talking to her.

"I just don't know what to do Katniss. You know I love you and I thought after everything we could be friends. And I hope with all my heart we could be something more but I know that will probably not happen. But all I want is for you to trust me. I know it may be hard for you to let me in, but I really hope that you can. I love you, more than you will ever know" Peeta said. I then sat back down on the bed and put my arms around her.

It was the most peaceful sleep I have experienced in a while.

Revieww please :D


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Nobodys Pov

The next day, Peeta went and asked Katniss if she would like to come over for dinner on Sunday to watch the announcement about the Quarter Quell. Katniss thought about it and hesitated before giving an answer. Thats when Peeta said that she could bring Gale along or whomever she would like. Katniss than agreed and told him that she would only bring two people-at the most. The next few days went along fairly easily and before they knew it, it was Sunday. Peeta had already made sure that Haymitch would be attending the dinner by telling Haymitch that there would be drinks.

Katniss POV

(This is a day before Sunday)

Peeta had invited me over to dinner on Sunday. The day I spend my time with Gale. The day the announcement about the Quarter Quell would be made. I thought about it for a second, but then Peeta proposed the idea that I bring Gale, or anyone else, with me. I decided to bring Madge with me, just because I haven't seen her in a while, and surprisingly, Gale and Madge are great friends. It was surprising because Gale didn't get along with any of the merchant kids. He didn't like the fact that some kids were better off than the kids in the Seam. But Madge was better than all the kids in town… in fact, she was the richest person because her father was the mayor. Gale didn't even like Peeta, but he liked Madge? That was suspicious…

Gale wasn't so happy when I told him.

"Great, your forfeiting our hunting time to be with Bread Boy" Gale replied and rolled his eyes.

"Gale it's not like that" I replied, slightly annoyed that he was getting frustrated over simple things.

"Then what is it like, enlighten me Katniss. You always have to put him before me" Gale said with an icy edge to his voice.

"Quit being so jealous Gale" I said, loudly. It was a good thing only Peeta and Haymitch lived in Victors Village. Gale and my voice started getting a bit louder and if there were a lot of people living no doubt they would have heard what our argument was about.

"Why wouldnt I be jealous? Your always putting him before me even though your dating me. Your mine but you still put Peeta in front of me" Gale said.

"Well maybe because he understands what Ive been through! He understands it Gale! You don't! Its worse than having to worry about starving. Its worse. Sleeping knowing you might die a torturous death to the hands of Career?! Seeing helpless tributes, die? Seeing your allies die? You don't understand Gale! He does! And everything doesn't end there you know that? We have to go send kids to their death! We have to like in fear. The capitol wasn't too pleased with the berrie stunt. You know that? They are probably figuring a way to punish me now! Any day now, the capitol could come and kill both of our families Gale! You don't understand!" I said. I was getting frustrated. Peeta went through the games with me, but yet, Gale is still jealous. If it were up to me, I probably wouldn't even be dating Gale. Im only dating him because I owe him.

Gale then came the next day and apologized, and I forgave him. He then asked if he was still allowed to come to the dinner and I allowed him. We then walked to Madge's house to ask her if she would like to come. Madge smiled and agreed. It was soon Sunday. I looked through my closet, not knowing whether or not I should dress up. I decided I would be casual looking. I settled on a pair of pants, according to Cinna, that were called jeans and a nice shirt. I put a little lip gloss on and put my shoes on as I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Gale and Madge.

"You look Great Katniss" He said to me and he leaned in to kiss my head.

"You do too, and you too Madge!" I said, feigning enthusiasm. Gale put his arm around my waist as we walked to Peeta's house. The door was opened so we decided just to walk in. I could hear movement going on in the living room and walked there. I saw Haymitch sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand and I felt Gale tighten his grip on my waist. I looked around and saw Peeta sitting close to Delly. Delly, daughter of the shoe maker. Beautiful, luscious blond hair, Pale skin, and friendly. Everything that I wasn't. For rome reason, I was irritated that she was able to sit that close to Peeta. Whats worse, was that they looked like they were having a good time. I sucked it up and smiled as I made my presence known.

"Katniss" Delly squealed and ran up to give me a hug. Why was she so friendly? She then gave Madge a hug and shook hands with Gale. Peeta than followed Delly up to great us. He smiled at Madge, glared at Gale, and came in to hug me.

"Hey there sweetheart" Haymitch said before taking another drink.

"Dinner is in the oven, if thats okay" he said and we nodded. Delly and Peeta than sat down on the couch again. My blood began to boil. She was all over him! Thats not fair. Why is he even allowing it? Maybe they are more than friends. Peeta did mention Delly a while ago. Gale sat down. Madge sat on the right side of Gale while I sat on the left side. Gale put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I looked at Peeta and saw that his pupils turned darker. He then looked down and played with his hands. I tuned out of the conversation the rest of the people were having. I kept my eyes on Peeta.

"Im going to go set the table" Peeta said.

"I'll help!" I said, eager to get away from everybody here. Peeta nods his head at me and we walk to the kitchen. The aroma in the kitchen was so mouthwatering. I watched as Peeta looked around the room checking the different types of food. I decided to start the conversation.

"So… you and Delly a thing now?" I asked. He just laughed and said "I don't know".

"How could you not know, its either you guys are together, or you guys aren't. So which is it?" I asked, annoyed that he didn't give me a straight answer.

"Why do you even care Katniss?" Peeta said. Why would'nt I care, idiot. I thought to myself.

"You know why! So are you guys together?" I asked again. Then it hit me. Why did I really care? Surely I wasn't jealous… I thought right? I thought about it and then concluded that I was jealous. Delly was everything I wasn't. That must have been why Peeta likes her. But why would I be jealous of that? Did I like Peeta?

"If you tell me why you care so much I'll answer your question" Peeta said and he smirked. I groaned and replied with a "Just tell me"

"Nope, not until you tell me why you care so much what Delly and I are" He replied.

"Fine! You want to know why Im jealous? Im jealous of Delly because she beautiful, and blonde and perfect. Because she has you tied up around her little finger. Why can't you see it Peeta? You guys would be perfect together! And Im just the boring Seam girl. Im jealous because-" I would have continued talking but Peeta stepped to me, and without a warning, he pressed his lips against mine. It was different then how Gale kisses me. Peeta backed me up until my back hit the wall and he put both his arms around me, trapping me against him-not that I was complaining. Normally Im not the cheesy type, but I felt butterflies in my stomach while he was kissing me. He sucked on my lower lip. I opened my mouth and he stuck his tongue in. It was by far the best kiss of my life. A lot better than kissing Gale. Gale just didn't have the spark that Peeta did. I put one hand behind his neck and my other hand went up to his hair and I pulled him closer to me, Thankfully, he happily obliged. He thrust his lower half into mine, making me jump a bit. Not long after, we both pulled apart gasping for air.

"Wow" I said.

"Wow indeed, that was amazing. You are amazing" He said.

"That definitely was. It was a lot better than kissing Gale" I said. I thought about Gale for a second. It wasn't right, Gale deserved more than this. I decided I would go break up with Gale before resuming anything else with Peeta. I went to the living room to see Delly and Haymitch sitting watching a television program about something. I looked around the room before I heard moaning. I followed the noise to where it was coming from. I opened the door to see Gale and Madge in an intense make out session. I stared at them for a second before Gale saw me. He moved away from Madge and walked toward me.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. Katniss please forgive me" He said pleadingly and I laughed. Hard. He looked at me with a questioning face and I said "Gale we need to talk". Gale nodded and asked if Madge would leave the room, she nodded at Gale before hugging me and apologizing.

"Gale before you say anything, I'm not mad. You deserve it. I was going to say that I think we should stay as best friends" I said, hoping Gale would understand. Gales eyebrows furrowed together meaning that he was deep in thought.

"I would like that. Thanks Catnip for understanding and not being mad. I would really like for us to stay as best friends" Gale said and I smiled.

"Of course Gale" I said.

"But Katniss… what brought this on? What made you want to stay as best friends" he asked. I smiled. "It was Bread Boy wasn't it" He asked.

"Yes, it was Peeta. He kissed me and it was just so…perfect" I said as I laughed.

"Katniss, I swear to god, if he does anything, anything at all to hurt you. I will beat him to pulp" Gale said. We both got up and walked out. Everyone was already at the dinner table when we got there. Gale hugged me an kissed my head before we sat down. Peeta looked straight at me and then glared at Gale… was Peeta jealous of Gale? He then smiled and got up to pull the chair out for me. Peeta, such a gentleman. I thought as I smiled even wider, if that was possible. I sat down and looked at the food. It looked amazing. Then, I spotted the Lamb Stew. I immediately grabbed a plate and dug in. I could notice that Gale was stuffing his face as well. The food was delicious. It was as good as the capitol food.

"The foods not going anywhere sweetheart" Haymitch said as he laughed. I glared at him. After eating we went to the living room to watch the announcement about the Quarter Quell. Gale and Madge sat on the love seat, Peeta and I sat on the sofa with Haymitch. Delly went home saying that she wanted to be with her family. We heard president snow talk about all the previous Quarter Quells. "For the 2nd Quarter Quell…." Thats the won Haymitch won I thought.I turned back to the screen and intently watched president Snow reach into the bowl.

"And for the The 3rd Quarter Quell" He announced. He slowly opened the paper slowly and his face reaction was amused. "For the 3rd Quarter Quell, or the 75th Hugner Games, family friends or relatives from last years tributes between the ages 15 through 25 will go into the arena"

"Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor"

I knew he would punish me for the berries. But now I knew how. Snow was sending Gale into the arena to punish me. He couldn't send Prim in because Prim only had one slip and because she was reped let year, that would have been to obvious. Gale would have been perfect, he will now have many slips in the arena and with him being my "cousin" Panem wouldn't suspect a thing. Why could I just have died in the arena?

I looked at Gale, wondering whether or not he figured that he was most likely going back to the arena. Gales face was hard, he had his "thinking" face on. Gale clenched his fists and punched the wall causing a whole to be in the wall. He walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Madge made an effort to run after him but Peeta held her back, which I was thankful for. Gale always did this, he needs time to process information before people can talk to him. I could feel the blood rush to my face and my fists curl up. Its wasn't fair. How could they send Gale back in? Haven't we already payed enough. I felt somebody's arms slip around my waist-Peetas arms. Normally, I would enjoy this. But not now, right now was not the right time. I moved away from him and ran to my house. I could hear Peeta calling my name behind me but I didn't care. I was furious. I walked through my house door and broke everything. Everything that was made from the Capitol. I went crazy, breaking anything I could get my hands on before I heard the voice of my mentor.

"Woahh there sweetheart, what went on in here" He said before laughing.

"Im not in the mood Haymitch" I replied.

"I know, and neither am I. But you look like you could use the help" Haymitch said.

"Its not fair Haymitch! Its not! How can they send him in! We have already been through enough torture! How am I going to mentor him? I don't know the smallest thing about mentoring! Im practically going to be sending him to his death! Imagine the older, bigger tributes from District 1 and 2! I can't do this!" I complained to Haymitch. What was I going to do? I can't lose Gale! He's my best friend! What am I going to do without him?

"Listen Sweetheart, You have Peeta and Myself to help you through the mentoring. Gale does have a chance, you know he does. You said he can hunt and that he can make good snares right? The Quell is a couple months away, so you can help him learn even more skills. We will train him like a Career. You need to be strong for Gale. Ok Katniss?" Haymitch said. I took everything in and nodded. Haymitch came and hugged me, which was weird. Although I love Haymitch and see him as my family, I have never actually hugged him. I hugged him back and felt his breath tickle my ear.

"There is a lot more I have to tell you, but I can't now because the houses are probably bugged. Tomarrow at around noon, come to my house and we'll walk somewhere so we can talked. I nodded into him as he backed off.

"Thanks Haymitch. For everything…. I love you, just to let you know. I see you as my father and I really appreciate everything you have done for me"I said quietly mumbling through the whole time . It was so hard for me to say those words. For one thing was that I was generally bad with words. The only people I loved where my father, Prim, My mother, Gale and maybe Peeta. Im still thinking about that. But now that I think about it, I do see Haymitch as my father, even though I have only known him for about a year.

"Sweetheart, I love you too and would be honored if you thought of me as your father" He said. "Now go find Gale, We couldn't find him so I'm assuming you know where he is" Haymitch said before leaving my house. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30. Where would Gale be? I knew for sure he would be heading to the woods. It was the only place Gale felt free, even though I knew better. I put my hunting jacket on and put my boots on the field before I made my way to the fence. I listened for the buss of the electricity, which wasn't there. I slid under the fence and headed to the woods. I decided I would check to see whether or not Gale took his bow and arrows. I ran to the log and felt to bows, which meant that Gale was there. The only other place would be the river, and the meadow. I decided to check the meadow first. I saw him in the far end tearing the grass underneath him. I came up from behind and silently took a seat next to him. We sat for a while just gazing at the flowers.

"What am I going to do Katniss. I have no chance against District One and Two, and what about my family? How are the going to fend themselves?" Gale said.

"Gale you have chance. Your really good with a bow and arrow, you can build one of the best snares I have ever seen. You have muscles and know how to use a have general knowledge of some plants, and I'll teach you more. We have a couple months, we are going to train you so you can do even better. Your family will live in my house with my family for the time we are away. I'll make sure your family is taken care of. And don't say you don't need my help with that. You have chance. A big one. You are coming home Gale" I said. Gale pulled me closer to him and squeezed me in a half hug.

"How about you, you know its not over for you. Even if I die, the Capitol will still find a way to harm you. And I won't be around to protect you then" Gale said.

"Gale. Don't talk like that. You are coming home. End of discussion"

"Thanks Katniss, when do I start training?" He asked.

"Tomarrow. As soon as you get back from the mines, come to my house. Right away" I told him. We just sat there in silence.

"Gale, do you know how to swim?"


	4. Chapter 4

please review :)

shoutout: hi: thanks alot :)

authors note: soon ill start on the changing the chapters around

so if you read this story before stay with me please

Chapter 4

Katniss POV

Previously

"Thanks Katniss, when do I start training?" He asked.

"Tomorrow. As soon as you get back from the mines, come to my house. Right away" I told him. We just sat there in silence.

"Gale, do you know how to swim?"

Present:

"No.. why do you ask?"

"Because thats what were going to do now"I said and stood up. I motioned for him to stand up and he did.

"Well thats going to be the first thing you learn" I replied. We started heading toward the lake

"Katniss, why would swimming even be important?" Gale questioned.

"Why it would be important? Annie Cresta, won the 70th Hunger Games by being able to swim! And in the arena, you never know what they might throw at you. So its better to be prepared" I said reaching the lake. "Now take off your clothes" I commanded him.

"Catnip, if you really wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask" Gale said and laughed while I playfully punched him. I stripped down to my tank top and my underwear. I looked at Gale and saw him wearing only his underpants.

"Now get in the water" I told him.

"You have got to be kidding me, the water is probably freezing" Gale said. " There is no way Im getting into the water before you". A plan popped into my mind.

"Gale look its a dear!" I exclaimed pointing to any direction.

"huh.. wha?" He said before turning around. This was my chance, with all the force I had, I pushed Gale into the lake.

"Ugh Katniss, you are so going to pay for this" Gale groaned as he shivered. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Katniss, Katniss, Im sinking Katniss, Help me!" Gale exclaimed. I looked at him and panic. I reached down to help him but he grabbed me in and pulled me down with him into the water. Gale wasn't lying, the water was actually cold!

"Galeee, I hate you for this" I said splashing him in the face.

"Suree, say what you want to say Catnip" He said before splashing me back. For the next 20 minutes Gale and I had a splash fight. I turned around for a second and turned back to splash Gale, but he wasn't there. I panicked, did he drown? Did a peacekeeper get to him? I walked around the lake, frantically searching for him. I took another step forward before I felt someone grabbing my legs and throwing me up into the air. I screamed and laughed. We continued playing like this for a while. I missed when things were this easy.

"Okay Gale, now we need to teach you how to swim" I said. For the next couple hours we worked on teaching him how to swim. By the time we decided it was time to head back, it was pitch black. It must have been late. I got out of the water and shivered. Gale and I walked to my house together. We speeded from the forest to my house because we were wet and it was really cold. We ran inside the house to get warm. I decided to shower first because I take shorter showers than Gale. When I got out I saw Gale looking around.

"Gale go ahead and shower. I need to go see Peeta, feel free to stay here for the night. It's late so I don't think you should walk back alone. If you get hungry, go ahead and grab something from the fridge. Be careful" I said.

"OK mom" Gale said and chuckled. "By the way Katniss, Thanks, for helping me. I know I don't really… express myself that ugh, but Thanks. And I dont regret being your friend" Gale said.

"I would hug you right now but your still wet and smell like the pond. But no problem. Its what Im here for. Im gonna go now. Bye Gale" I said and shut the door. I looked at Peeta's house. The lights were on so Peeta must be awake? I decided to go check. The door wasn't opened so I had to knock. I knocked twice and waited. I waited for about a minute before I concluded that Peeta was probably asleep. I turned around to leave before I heard the door open.

"Katniss" Peeta breathed.

"Peeta, Im sorry I snapped. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated" I said looking at the floor while I apologized.

"No Katniss, It's my fault. You were right, it wasn't the right time" Peeta said. "Do you want to come in" He asked and I nodded. He hesitated for a bit before putting his arms to hug me. I didn't push him away this time.

"It's just, I was mad. Mad at everyone. How can they do this? How are you so calm about it? Were going to be sending kids two their death, one who will most likely be Gale and somebody else we know! Ughh this is all my fault" I said as I pushed my face into Peeta's broad shoulders. He rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"No Katniss, its not your fault. It none of our faults. And even if it was somebody's fault, it would be mine. I should have just died and let you come" Peeta said. He did it again, always making it his fault. It isn't his fault, why would he even think that?

"No Peeta. You listen to me" I said. I looked up and put his face in between my hands. I slowly traced his jaw with my hand, I looked into his eyes before speaking again."This is not your fault. It will never be your fault. Stop thinking like that" I said to him.

"No Katniss, it is my fault. If I had died in the arena, you wouldn't have to deal with any of this. You would be happily married to Gale living in Victors Village without any worries. Im going to make it all right Katniss, I swear to you i will. I will make sure that Gale doesn't step foot in the arena. I know how important Gale is to you and it will be harder for you to cope without Gale. If Gale is reaped, Ill volunteer"

I took my hand and slapped him in the face. I pointed my finger at him. "Don't you dare volunteer for Gale or I swear Peeta I will kill myself. So you will have died in vain! And its not your fault, when are you going to get it out of your head. And you know yourself that Gale has a bigger chance of coming out of the games"

"It doenst matter Katniss, if he makes you happy then I will volunteer. I know you don't want to lose him" Peeta said. Ughh why is he making this so hard? Is he waiting for a confession from me?

"Peeta, I don't want to lose you too! And if you go in, you might not come out alive! Your not going to do it. Im not going to let you" I is he making this difficult?

Peeta POV

After I suggested I volunteer I felt something sting my cheek. Katniss just slapped me. Before I could say anything, she began talking. "Don't you dare volunteer for Gale or I swear Peeta I will kill myself. So you will have died in vain! And its not your fault, when are you going to get it out of your head. And you know yourself that Gale has a bigger chance of coming out of the games" Even though it was probably true, it hurt to hear her say that. Does she think I can't protect myself? If she thinks I can't protect myself? How is she going to think I can protect her?

"It doenst matter Katniss, if he makes you happy then I will volunteer. I know you don't want to lose him" I said.

"Peeta, I don't want to lose you too! And if you go in, you might not come out alive! Your not going to do it. Im not going to let you" I said. She doesn't want to lose me? That has to count for something, right? I thought.

"Katniss-" I began before I felt her lips crash onto mine. I was so happy! Two times in one day! We kissed with passion. It was almost like deja vu to our prior kiss except this time, she had the upper hand. She pushed me onto the couch and I fell back onto it. She straddled my lap and kissed me with force. After another make out session, we both broke away from each other.

"Your not going, okay? I prohibit you" She said and I nodded. If I died right now, I would die a happy man. What does this make us then? Does that mean that she wants to be more than friends with me? Just the idea made me smile.

"Katniss, what do you say we are?" I asked, hoping my question made sense. "As in, do you consider us like…" I said, hoping to clarify the question. I watched as she thought about it.

"What would you want us to be" She said. Is she serious? She knows I love her.

"Katniss… you know I want to be more than friends. You know I wish you were my girlfriend. Thats why I am asking you" I said, waiting for her response. I was waiting for my heart to be crushed again. Why would she like me? Im nothing in comparison to her, all I can do is paint and bake.

"Okay" She said.

"Okay what…?" I replied confused.

"Okay, I'll be your girlfriend" She said. Did I hear her correctly? Or is my mind playing some kind of a sick joke on me? I hoped I heard her correctly.

"What?" I said astonished. Even though it could be a dream, I wanted to hear it again.

"Okay, I want to be your girlfriend?" This day was getting even better, she wants to be my girlfriend. I picked her up and spun her around before giving her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Katniss, I would love it if you were my girlfriend"

Katniss POV

For a while later,we cuddled on the couch and watched TV. I looked at the time and saw that it was nearly 2 in the morning. It was time for me to go home. I got up to leave but Peeta pulled me back down onto his lap. He started kissing my jaw going down to my neck. He started sucking a spot on my neck making me feel like I was on fire. He was making this a lot harder to leave.

"Peeta… I have to" He sucked harder on the sport causing me to moan.

"Peeta" I said sternly "Stop." He stopped, my voice might have intimidated him.

"Im sorry if that was too fast, I just got carried away" He said.

"No, no Peeta its fine, I enjoyed that. Its just that Gale is at home and its really late" I told him

"Please, just stay with me tonight" Peeta said.

"Peeta, I have to get home. Gale is there and I need to be there when he wakes up" I said.

"Of course Gale wants you there when he wakes up. Because Gale can't do anything without his precious Catnip" Peeta said saying Gale's name with disgust. Peeta was jealous of Gale. He turned around to go to his room but I grabbed his hand.

"Peeta, how about you come and stay with me for the night?" I suggest hoping he would take me up on my offer.

"No Katniss its ok, if you want to spend your time with Gale Im fine with that, Im sorry I let my jealousy take over" Peeta apologized.

"No Peeta really, I like when you stay with me. You take my nightmares away" I said.

"Okay" He said. He went to grab a couple stuff and we headed back to my house, hand in hand. I opened the door to see Gale sleeping on the couch. We quickly and quietly walked to my room.

"Turn around so I can change" I said.

"Always so innocent" Peeta said as he turned around. I changed and told him to change while I go check on Gale. I left the room and walked to the living room Gale was sleeping in.

"Gale, Gale wake up. Your going to be sore if you wake up here" He didn't wake up but so I decided to have some fun. I went and took a pot and filled it with ice cold water. I lifted the water bucket over his head before spilling it all over him. Gale bolted forward with his eyes popping.

"Katnisss, I am so getting you back for this" He said.

"That was only revenge for the river! " I say before laughing. I laughed so hard that I had to clutch my sides because they hurt.

"Gale, you should have seen your face!" I said before collapsing to another fit of laughter.

"If I didn't have to wake up early for the mines I would plot on how I would get you back. Why did you wake me up?" He said.

"You were sleeping on the couch, you would have woken up with a neck cramp or something. Go to the spare room across mine, you can keep any clothes you find in the dresser. I don't need the mens clothes so its okay" I said. I turned around and he followed me up into the room.

"G'night Catnip" He mumbled before collapsing on the bed, not even bothering to change.

"Night Gale" I said before joining Peeta in my room. I went to accompany him on the bed. I slipped under the blanket and felt him put his arms around me. Once again, he started nipping at my neck except this time I didn't protest. He started sucking the same spot as he was earlier. I started thrashing around underneath him bucking my hips into his. I could hear him grunt. I flipped us around so I was on top and started sucking his collarbone. When I pulled away I felt accomplished when I saw a hickey on his collarbone. At least now the other girls will know that he is taken. After another intense make out sesion we deicde to sleep. I lay back next to him and he holds me close.

"I love you katniss"

I look at him and see him smiling. "I know you do peeta." I shut my eyes I wish I knew if I truly love him back maybe I do... I know that anwser made him sad because he was hopping for something better but I dont want to lie to hin if I dont truly love him...


	5. Chapter 5

5

Previously

"I loveyou katniss"

I look at him and see him smiling. "I know you do peeta." I shut my eyes I wish I knew if I truly love him back maybeI do... I Know that anwser made him sad because he was hopping for something better but I dont want to lie to him if I dont truly love him...

Chapter 5

Katniss POV

I woke up and looked at the clock and then looked around and saw Peeta was not in the bed. It was one hour till I would meet up with Haymitch. I went to check in the living room. When I smelt food, I decided to check the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and there he was, cooking a feast.

"I made you breakfast" he said cheekily. I smiled and put everything on my plate. I gobbled down the food.

"Well Im heading off to the bakery, I'll see you soon okay?" He said and I nodded. He kissed my check and left. I decided to go to Haymitch's house early. I opened the door and walked in and saw Haymitch passes out on the couch. I wanted to wake him up but he slept with a knife so I wasn't sure that I should. I cleaned up his house for about 10 minutes before I grew impatient. I went and shook his shoulder to wake him up. When he didn't wake up, I shook his shoulder harder. He stood up and pushed me against the wall. Haymitch's eyes were black and his jaw was tensed. He pushed the knife into my throat. He looked at my face and took a step back.

"Katniss… You should have known better than to wake me up" He said. He quickly examined my neck to make sure there weren't any cuts. Luckily, he only caused redness on my neck.

'You said you wanted to talk to me" I said. He nodded and walked me out of his house. Quietly he told me that there were bugs listening in to us in the houses. I wasn't surprised.

"Anyways, I'll cut to the chase. There has been a high demand on "The Girl on Fire" in the capitol" He said. This confused me. Demand for what?

"I dont understand"

"Think, President Snow would make good money out of you. He plans on blackmailing you to get you to become the next Finnick Odair". My eyes popped. Now I was furious. I understood now. But he couldn't do that to me! But who was I to say that? He could easily kill Prim, Peeta and my mother, and make the games a torturous event for Gale and so on.

"He is going to visit you soon, extremely soon. He is going to be here somewhere this week. Even today maybe. He plans on making it happen before the games" Haymitch said. " I tried doing everything about it, but the President has his mind set. Im sorry"

I looked at him before running to my house so I wouldn't lash out on him. When I walked to my house, I noticed that the door was open. I never left the door open. Someone was in my house. I remember what Haymitch said "He is going to visit you soon….today even" Was President Snow in my house. I assumed it was him, but just in case, I pulled out the knife I hid behind the table, just in case it was an attacker.

" Now theres no need for the knife" Said a voice who could only be recognized as President Snow's. I turned around and saw him, pretending to be relieved, even though I wasn't. I put the knife on the stand next to me.

"Would you like something? Tea, Bread, I can cook something more suffice if you would like" I said, hopefully avoiding the topic.

"No Katniss, sit down. Im going to get to the point" He said. I sat down and he did the same.

"You know why Im here Katniss" He said.

"No, I don't actually. Enlighten me with the reason" I said jokingly.

"Katniss. Stop playing stupid"

"Fine, your mad at the berrie stunt"

"Okay, we will start from there. The country believes that you and the boys love stunt was just a thing to earn sponsors" He said. "You see, Panem has a very fragile system, and you defying the Capitol with your stunt was considered an act of rebellion"

"Well then Panem must have a really weak system if a couple of berries can bring it down" I spat out at him. He glared at me before continuing.

"Despite everything that has happened, their has been a high demand on you, almost higher than Finnick Odiar" He said.

"So?" I ask.

"So, the Capitol would make a tremendous amount of money off of you, and I simply cannot let this opportunity pass"

"What would you do if I refused?" I challenged. He signaled a man to come forward. The man came and passed President Snow some kind of a device. President Snow opened it up and passed it over to me. I looked at the screen and saw the three people that mattered the most in my life: Gale, Peeta, and Prim. The President pressed another button and I saw on the screen a man move closer to them. Gale and Peeta stood in front of Prim, as if to shield her. The man looked at them before trying to take Prim.

"Don't take her, take me. I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just don't harm them" Peeta said. The man grabbed at Peeta before forcing Peeta to his knees. I heard Prim screaming and saw her holding Gale as she cried.

"Don't do this" Gale told the man in a whisper.

"Shut Up" replied the man. The man then took put a gun and pointed it to Peeta's head. Prim's screaming increased. The man loaded the gun before I decided I had enough.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just give me your word you want harm them" I told him. The President pressed another button before I saw them release Peeta and throw him in Prim and Gale's direction.

"Im sure we can work out something" He then pulled out paper and pen.

"Peeta, Peeta' family, Prim, my mother, Haymitch, Gale and his family are all not included in this. Since Im being forced to this, thats my demand. If you want something, don't threaten me with anyone I love. Oh, and I know Gale is going back to the Games, Gale needs to come out as a victor or I will do something even bigger to ruin your "fragile system"" I said. President Snow's man was writing all of this down.

"Anything else, and you'll be pushing your luck" Snow said. He signed the paper before handing it to me. I skimmed through it and everything looked in place. I signed it.

"Thats your copy. I already have one" He said. "You start this Sunday"

"No please, any day but Sunday" I pleaded.

"Okay, fine. The train on Tuesday will take you here to the Capitol. Finnick Odair will be joining you when the train stops at District 4. The three people will be released and sent here" He said before turning around and left with all his men. I waited until Snow was out of sight before leaving to Haymitch's house. I ran and told Haymitch about the meeting.

"I'm sorry Katniss, but that's that. For now your going to do what he says" He said before walking into the kitchen to get more whiskey.

"Get me a bottle" I said before Haymitch laughed. I easily finished my first bottle. I then reached for the next, and the next and eventually lost count. Soon I heard feet shuffling before Peeta and Gale came into view.

"Here havee soomeee" I said, slurring my words.

"Katniss, put away the bottle" Peeta said. I could tell he was calculating how to get the bottle from me. I quickly put the bottle to my mouth and finished the contents.

"So this is how you are going to get rid of your problems? I thought you knew better Katniss"

"Nooo Peeeeta, You d'nt knowww a thing" I said, slurring my words more. I reached out to grab another bottle before Peeta spoke again.

"Katniss, your cousin is going into the arena and this is how you are going to help him?"

"Stopp it Peeta and have sommme funn" I reached for the bottle again before I was stopped again, but this time by Gale. He pinned me down forcefully before speaking.

"Katniss, you and I both know you don't want to turn into Haymitch. Or anything near that. So stop drinking so you can sober up and help me train" Gale said. I thrashed around violently but Gales iron grip was just to strong. Gale passed me to Peeta, who's grip was equally as strong.

"Go easy on her kid. She was just having some fun" Haymitch said.

"We both know she wasn't having fun Haymitch. She needs to sober up and tell me what happened" Peeta said. Its cute how Peeta thought I would tell him. I laughed.

"She's not going to tell you Bread boy. So let her be. And Don't try to force it out of her" Haymitch said. Peeta looked at him before moving to the door. I stopped fighting because I knew there was no point. Peeta put me on my bed before telling me to go to sleep. I fell asleep but then had a nightmare. A terrible nightmare. It was a nightmare about what happen to me at the capitol. I bolted out of bed and decided to shower. I didn't want to go back to sleep because I knew I would have another nightmare. I also had a really bad hangover. I wobbled down stairs and saw Peeta.

"Here, swallow these pills. Your mother gave them to me. Theres coffee on the counter if you want some" I quickly swallowed the pills. I decided against coffee since I didn't like it. It was too bitter for my taste.

"Katniss, I want to know why I was put into a cellar" Peeta said.

"And I just can't tell you. So stop making this harder for me. Im sorry that you guys were put there, I really am. But either way, I can't tell you" I said "Anyways, I need a favor from you. Im going to the capitol on Tuesday and I don't know when I will be coming back-"

"The capitol? Why are you going to the Capitol?"

"Stop talking. Im attending a meeting" I hoped that Peeta wouldn't catch my lie. "So anyways, whenever I'm not here, for whatever reason, I need you to teach Gale whatever you can. Please do it, teach him camouflage or help him get better at hand to hand combat or something okay?" Peeta nodded before standing up and entering the kitchen. Gale was in the mines now and I had nothing to do.

"Peeta, do you want to go into town with me today?"

"Okay, let me just grab a couple stuff"

Reviewwww Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry it took me a long long time to update this chapter is a long one and To make it up to Y'all Ill post anyother one to.

Previously

"Peeta, do you want to go into town with me today?"

"Okay, let me just grab a couple stuff"

Chapter 6

Peeta's POV

I strode down the street happily walking off to the bakery I felt someone grip my hand and I panicked. I was about to land a punch before the person stuck a needle in me. I fell to the ground and slipped into darkness.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a cold cellar, definitely not where I intended to be. I look around and saw Prim and Gale in the similar position. I ran over to Prim first to make sure she was okay. I then went and checked on Gale.

"Do you guys have any idea on why where in here?" I asked. Gale rubbed his forehead before answering.

"Probably something to do with Catnip" Gale said as he crossed his arms.

"They're probably blackmailing her…" Prim said in a whisper. I went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Prim, Katniss would do anything to save you. Don't worry about it" I told her and I felt her nod into me. A man than came into the room. Gale and I instantly took protective positions around Prim. The man looked between Gale and I before making a move to try and grab Prim.

"Don't take her, take me. I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just don't harm them" I said. The man grabbed me and forced me to my knees. I heard Prim screaming and saw her holding Gale as she cried.

"Don't do this" Gale told the man in a whisper.

"Shut Up" replied the man. The man then took put a gun and pointed it to Peeta's head. Prim's screaming increased. I heard a device on the man beep before I heard Katniss saying "Okay, I'll do it. Just give me your word you want harm them"

What were they forcing Katniss to do? Prim was right, they were blackmailing her. The man pulled out the device and pressed a button. He pulled me up to my knees before two other men came in. They forcefully grabbed all three of us, and took us outside. My eyes quickly adjust to the light.

"You guys are free" The man said before turning around and leaving us. Gale and I decided that it would be best to take Prim home. We dropped Prim off at her moms house before walking back to Victors Village.

"What do you think they're forcing Catnip to do?" Gale said in a low, firm voice.

"I don't know" I said back. We went to Katniss's house first to see if she was there. When she wasn't, we decided to check my house. She also wasn't at my house. We went to see if she was with Haymitch was with her. We opened the door and her laughing with Haymitch. When she was in my view, I saw one of Haymitch's liquor bottles in her hand, and many, many other bottles on the floor.

"Here havee soomeee" She said, slurring her words.

"Katniss, put away the bottle" I said. I looked at her deciding that she had enough alcohol. Before I could take the bottle out of her hand, she chugged down all of the contents in it.

"So this is how you are going to get rid of your problems? I thought you knew better Katniss"

"Nooo Peeeeta, You d'nt knowww a thing" She said, slurring her words more. She reached out to grab another bottle before I spoke again.

"Katniss, your cousin is going into the arena and this is how you are going to help him?" I emphasized on the word cousin.

"Stopp it Peeta and have sommme funn" She reached for the bottle again but she was stopped again, but this time by Gale. He pinned her down forcefully before speaking. Although I wanted to go and help her, I know she needed to hear whatever Gale wanted to say to her.

"Katniss, you and I both know you don't want to turn into Haymitch. Or anything near that. So stop drinking so you can sober up and help me train" Gale said. She thrashed around violently but Gales held his grip. Gale passed her to me. I also gripped her hard so she wouldn't be able to escape me.

"Go easy on her kid. She was just having some fun" Haymitch said.

"We both know she wasn't having fun Haymitch. She needs to sober up and tell me what happened" I said. Katniss randomly laughed and I looked at her.

"She's not going to tell you Bread boy. So let her be. And Don't try to force it out of her" Haymitch said. I looked at him before moving to the door. She stopped fighting. I put her on her bed before telling her to go to sleep. I slept on the couch at Katniss's house. I woke up around 7 AM the next day. Gale must have gone home or something. I decided to go to Katniss's moms house. I knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Peeta, and what might I be able to do for you" Katniss's mother asked.

"Well Katniss dark a lot yesterday and has a hangover, so I was wondering if you would have something for that"

"Right away" She said and got up. She came back and handed me a small container. "Have her take two pills before breakfast" I nodded and thanked her. I decided to head back home to make Katniss breakfast. I went to her kitchen and worked on breakfast. I turned around and saw Katniss, only Katniss could walk without being heard.

"Here, swallow these pills. Your mother gave them to me. Theres coffee on the counter if you want some" She quickly swallowed the pills.

"Katniss, I want to know why I was put into a cellar" I said.

"And I just can't tell you. So stop making this harder for me. Im sorry that you guys were out there, I really am. But either way, I can't tell you" She said "Anyways, I need a favor from you. Im going to the capitol on Tuesday and I don't know when I will be coming back-"

"The capitol? Why are you going to the Capitol?"

"Stop talking. Im attending a meeting" I knew she was lying. She was the worst liar ever. "So anyways, whenever I'm not here, for whatever reason, I need you to teach Gale whatever you can. Please do it, teach him camouflage or help him get better at hand to hand combat or something okay?" I nodded before standing up and entering the kitchen. Why wouldn't she tell me? Was it because she couldn't or that she didn't want to? Either way, it annoyed me.

"Peeta, do you want to go into town with me today?"

"Okay, let me just grab a couple stuff"

Katniss POV

Peeta and I walked hand in hand to town. We first went to market and I got a couple of medical supplies for my mother. Next, we walked into the bakery. I wanted to buy a couple cookies for Prim. I walked in and saw that it was Peeta's mother that was working. I turned around to leave.

"Great, my bastard of a son is parading around with that Seam slut" I heard his mother say. I tensed and I don't know if it was because she called me a slut, or that she called Peeta a bastard.

"Mother, You will not call Katniss a slut" Peeta said in one of the scariest voices I have ever seen him use.

"I will call her whatever I want to, she is a slut and my idiot of a child has fallen for her" Thats when I had enough. I stomped up to her and slapped her in the face.

"Now you listen to me. If you ever, ever, call Peeta anything bad, I will make your life miserable. Ive been through the arena, I know how to torture people. So you better stay away from Peeta because I will be watching" I turned around and grabbed Peeta's hand before pulling him out of the store.

"Im sorry… I lost it" I said.

"No, its okay, Im sorry she was there. And trust me, you look hot when your mad" Peeta said this and I laughed, not in the mood to argue.

"Peeta, I am going to go to the Hob for a while, you can do whatever you want until I come back" I told him. It's not that I didn't want him to come, but The Hob would make him feel out of place because he would be the only merchant kid there.

"No Katniss, Im fine going with you. I don't care. " Peeta said. Did I just say my thoughts out loud? I nodded and pulled him in the direction of the Hob. I first went into the corner Greasy Sae sold her soups. Greasy Sae called it "Beef soup" but I know better. It was probably a wild dog, or a bird or something Gale probably caught in the woods. However, since I grew up in the Seam, I was able to stomach this kind of stuff. We payed for two bowls of the soup. I ate mine slowly and glanced at Peeta. If he didn't like it, he was still doing a pretty good job at eating it. I stood up and gave the bowl back to Sae and Peeta did the same. I watched as they joked around and flirted with each other. I walked to different stations around the Hob buying stuff I found useful. I smiled and laughed at all of the people who talked to me. I liked most of the Seam people. They were kind and humble. Most of them would do anything for their families. After I finished talking to everyone. I joined Peeta who is still talking with Greasy Sae. Peeta put his arms around my waist and I heard them talking.

"Katniss! There you are dear, Peeta was teaching me how to knead dough to make it nice and hard" Sae said. Peeta laughed and I could feel the heat rising to my face. I hid my face in Peeta's shirt.

"Well Sae, it as great talking to you. But we have to leave now" Peeta said.

"Well come back soon dear" Sae said and Peeta nodded.

"You know, you look beautiful when you blush" Peeta said.

"No I don't" I mumbled.

"Yes you do. You always look beautiful. Even when you scowl your beautiful" Peeta said. I scowled at him and he laughed. We walked back to our homes and decided to check on Haymitch. Haymitch was sleeping so we left him there, not wanting to repeat what happened the other day. We walked home and I check the time. About 20 minutes until Gale would come. I sat on the couch and flipped through the T.V and there was nothing on. I looked at the time. Only two minutes passed. What was I going to do until Gale comes? It looked like Peeta was deciding the same thing. He looked at me before shifting himself so his face was inches away from mine. He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I opened my mouth slightly and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into mine. We kept kissing until we heard Gale laugh. I looked up. We had been kissing for almost 20 minutes! I looked at Peeta and he smiled a bit. I smiled back and then excused myself to go and change my clothes.

Peeta's POV

Those had been the best 20 minutes of my life. Who would have thought that I would end up with Katniss? If you told me 10 years ago that in the future that Katniss would be my girlfriend I would never have believe the person.I smiled a bit, Katniss was mine. I smiled at this thought. Katniss excused herself to go to the bathroom and I was left alone with Gale.

"Listen Bread boy, you make Catnip happy so thats the only reason your with her, but I promise, if you hurt her I will beat you to pulp" Gale threatened. "And if I don't make it out of the arena and you hurt her, I will make my ghost make you suffer"

"Trust me, I wouldn't imagine hurting her"

"Good"

Katniss came down in her hunting jacket which meant she was going to the woods with Gale.

Katniss POV

I put on my hunting clothes and went down to meet Gale. Gale nodded at me understanding that we were going to the woods. He headed out the door and waited for me. I turned to face Peeta. I lifted my head up before kissing him.

"Be careful" Peeta said.

"Don't worry, have fun" I told him

"You too"

I turned around and grabbed a box before heading out the door. We walked out to the woods and slipped under the fence. We walked until we were surrounded by trees.

"Okay Gale, first thing we are going to do is practice with knifes. Im not going to be here on Tuesday so Peeta is going to teach you about camouflage and you can practice hand-to-hand combat with him" I opened the box and started pulling out knifes.

"Katniss, why are you going to the Capitol" Gale asked. I gave him the "don't ask" look.

"No Katniss, your my best friend. I want to know why you are leaving to the place you hate the most" I glared at him for pushing the subject.

"Katniss. No, your not walking away until you tell me. I know that you were blackmailed but why? What does President Snow want you to do? If you didn't want to tell Peeta, okay. But Im not letting you get away with that. Your going to tell me" Gale said. Sometimes I hated how Gale was just as stubborn as me. I thought, I could tell Gale right? I couldn't tell Peeta because I know he would go to the capitol or something and try to get me out of it, getting him in trouble.

"You want to know why Gale? Im being punished Gale! That's why you are going to the arena! President Snow is making me another Capitol toy. Im going to be the next Finnick Odair. You happy I told you now?!" I was yelling by now. I looked at Gale.

"Those stupid capitol mutts" I heard Gale mutter. Gale had always hated the capitol. It was not secret.

"Well…Im glad you told me. I won't tell Baker boy if thats what you want" Gale said as he embraced me in a hug.

"I swear, we are going to do something about this Katniss"

"No Gale, you are going to leave it"

"Katniss, how can I leave it?" Gale said, practically yelling.

"Gale, I got good deals out of it. We signed a contract. I got what I wanted"

"And what would you possibly want from the capitol? More Money? It sure looks like you have enough of that" Gale said as he rolled his eyes.

"Just drop it Gale! You weren't even supposed to know! And I swear, you will regret if you tell anyone, my mother, Prim, Peeta or anyone. It stays between us" I said as I opened the box. I pulled out knifes. Gale was already good at snares and arrows so I decided to teach him something new. I went over and made targets on several different trees. I handed him the knifes and told him to throw it at the target. I instructed him how to hold a knife.

"Okay now throw it" I said. He threw it. He missed the target by a couple inches, but for a first-timer it was pretty good. We practiced knifes for a while and he seemed to get better, but he was still not as good as Clove was and that is how good I want him to be. He was a lot better than when he started though.

We walked to my house in silence.

"Okay, same time tomorrow come to my house and we can practice some more" I said and he nodded.

"Okay Catnip, and Im sorry for forcing you to tell me. I won't tell Bread boy. Heck, Im really sorry that it has to happen to you. Katniss, Don't let the Capitol break you. Stay strong okay?" I nodded and he hugged me. He released me and headed towards his house in the Seam while I went inside my house.

I had a couple more days before I would have to get on the train and to be honest, I was scared. Like most Seam girls, I had had sex before. But I was still scared. Would Peeta not want me if he found out what they were doing to me? Im sure Peeta would find out sooner or later that I was on the market but what would happen then? Even though I knew Peeta would find out, I knew I wouldn't be the one who told him.

Review Please


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

"Okay Catnip, and Im sorry for forcing you to tell me. I won't tell Bread boy. Heck, Im really sorry that it has to happen to you. Katniss, Don't let the Capitol break you. Stay strong okay?" I nodded and he hugged me. He released me and headed towards his house in the Seam while I went inside my house.

I had a couple more days before I would have to get on the train and to be honest, I was scared. Like most Seam girls, I had had sex before. But I was still scared. Would Peeta not want me if he found out what they were doing to me? Im sure Peeta would find out sooner or later that I was on the market but what would happen then? Even though I knew Peeta would find out, I knew I wouldn't be the one who told him.

Chapter 7

Katniss POV

The days passed and soon it was Tuesday. I didn't want to think about that just yet though. Gale's aim with the knifes had gotten a lot better, soon he would be able to hit bulls eye every time. Peeta is going to teach him camaflouge tray and when Im back I'm going to teach him more about plants and hopefully, Ill be able to teach him how to climb trees. I sleep with Peeta holding me at night, he made the nightmares go away. I looked at the clock and saw that I had one hour until I would board the train. Peeta was in the kitchen but I wasn't ready to approach him yet. I grabbed pencil and paper and decided to write a message to Gale.

"Gale,

Peeta is going to be training you for a couple days. He's gonna teach you camouflage and stuff like that. Whatever you do, don't get mad at him. Cooperate with him and listen to what he has to say. And don't tell him yet, I don't want him to know yet…

Okay well, See you soon

-Katniss

I took the letter and folded it. I put it in an envelope and went downstairs. I avoided Peeta as I left the house to visit Haymitch.

"Haymitch" I said as I walked in.

"Im here, quit yelling sweetheart" He said. I walked into the living room and there he was.

"Okay, well Im leaving to the capitol soon, any advice?"

"Im sorry but I can't give you advice on that, Ive never been in that situation. But if your going to see Finnick, than I would suggest you ask him. He is after all, in the same position as you" Haymitch said.

"Same position? What do you mean? Im doing it because I have to, doesn't he like being with capitol women?"

"You don't know a thing sweetheart. They did the same thing they did to you, to him. They blackmailed him by threatening his lover."

"And who is his lover? Another capitol girl?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"And again, wrong. Its a District 4 girl, Annie Cresta"

"I know her! or I kinda do… She was reaped a couple years ago and won? But I thought she went crazy?"

"She did, but Finnick still loves her. He keeps her sane". A ton of respect in my heart just grew for Finnick. I always thought Finnick enjoyed being with the capitol people. I thought he loved it, but instead, he's doing it to protect Annie Cresta, the crazy girl he fell in love with.

"You need to go get ready, but Katniss, Good luck. And I would advise you to speak with Finnick" He said. I nodded and left his house. I decided it was time to face Peeta. I walked into my house and their he was, baking. My bag was already packed and set near the door. It was a really small bag, with only a set of clothes. But I was sure I wouldn't need it.

"Well, I'll be leaving soon" I said.

"I wish you would tell me why, but okay" Peeta said and came to sit down with me.

" Heres a letter I wrote for Gale, since I won't see him, could you give it to him when you see him later?" I asked and he nodded "And Thanks for agreeing to help him when Im gone"

"How long are you gonna be away?"

"I don't know, maybe a week. Hopefully shorter" I said and looked down. I started playing with my fingers.

"Im gonna miss you" Peeta said.

"Im gonna miss you too, but its okay right? Only a weak? I'll be back before you know it" I said trying to lighten the mood. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed I had 15 minutes to get to the train station.

"I have to go to the train station now" I said and got up.

"Could I walk you there?" Peeta asked and I agreed. Peeta picked up my bag and locked his hands with mine. The walk to the train station was short.

"Well heres my stop" I said as we reached the train I would be boarding. I took my bag from Peeta.

"Be careful Katniss, I love you" Peeta said. I stood up and kissed him passionately.

"I do too"

"What?" Peeta asked.

"I love you too"

Revieww. This is a shorter chapter I know.

Do you guys want a detailed description of what happened with Katniss and the Capitol men or should I be brief? Message me what you think Pleaseee.


	8. Chapter 8

now I know I said only two tonight but I felt so bad I havent posted in a while so I

decieded to give you all a treat. please review and if you have any ideas about the next

chapter please pm me.

Previously

"Be careful Katniss, I love you," Peeta said. I stood up and kissed him passionately.

"I do too."

"What?" Peeta asked.

"I love you too."

Chapter 8

"Say it again," Peeta said.

"I love you Peeta," I repeated. Peeta picked me up and, twirling me around, kissed me.

"I've been waiting forever to hear you say those words," Peeta said.

"I'm sorry I just I didn't realize it sooner!" I said. He kissed me again when I said this.

"I'm sorry Peeta, but I have to get on the train now. Be careful," I said. I gave him a hug before taking my bag and walking to the train station. I sat alone in the back of the train station. Getting to District 6 was quick, those districts weren't that bought. I stared out the window, looking at the districts until I reached District 6. I turned on the TV in front of me and flipped through the stations until I saw President Snow on TV. I put the remote down and prepared to listen to what he would say.

"We are going to have a new thing on the market, I can't say who, but the surprise will be revealed tonight!" I heard him say. I knew that the surprise would be me. I watched him speak with Caesar Flickerman for a while until someone sat down next to me. I turned around to see a beautiful man, with bronze skin and green eyes, sit down. I recognized him as Finnick Odair.

"Want a sugar cube?" He offered. I declined the aforementioned sugar cube. He sat down next to me and we sat in silence for a while.

"How do you do it? I know they blackmailed you into doing it, they did that to me too, but how do you cope with it?" I asked.

"I only do it because that means they won't harm Annie. That's enough reason for me. If you just think about what you'll come home to it makes things a bit better. Never argue with the client though, that'll result in problems," Finnick said. I nodded.

"What do you spend all the money on?"

"I haven't dealt with something as common as money for a long time. Clients tell me their secrets in exchange for my time" Finnick said. I nodded and sat there for a while thinking about everything he said.

"Ya know, he's going to make us do a gig together for Panem to see, you know… us two being the two most wanted in the capitol," Finnick said. My eyes popped at this. It was bad enough to have to do it for other men, but do it for someone I barely know in front of the whole country?

"How does Annie deal with you constantly coming to the capitol?" I ask, immediately changing the subject.

"Annie knows I love her more than anything in the world. She knows I'm doing this to protect her. She does get a bit worried, but I always find somebody to keep her busy while I'm away" He said this and I nodded. Hopefully I could do that with Peeta. We both sat in silence for the rest of the train ride. We soon reached the capitol and were instructed to different rooms. I went into my room and saw a letter on the nightstand, next to the letter was a single, red rose.

Your first gig is tonight, wear anything that is in the closet next to the bathroom.

Do well, or you know the consequences.

I didn't even have to look at the signature to know that it was from President Snow. I walked over to the closet to see what was in it. I opened the door and looked at the clothes. It was all lingerie. Very skimpy lingerie. I still had hours until tonight, so I decided to leave the room. I did not want to be here. Seeing as Finnick was the only person I know here, I went to visit him. Without knocking, I opened his door. I saw him standing in a corner look at the clothes in the closet.

"Decide on what to wear?" He asked me.

"Nope, you?"

"You could just show up naked, I'm sure whoever it is will be pleased," He said and winked.

"I'm bored, anything fun to do in the capitol?" I asked.

"We could always check out the restaurant. I don't know about you, but I am really hungry," Finnick said.

"Sure! Let's go," I said and jumped out of the chair. We spent the next ten minutes driving to the restaurant. When we got inside the restaurant, the lady immediately let us cut the line and put us through. I looked at the menu and was satisfied with what I saw. Lamb stew. I knew that is what I would be ordering. We ordered and soon after the waitress came back.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you guys a thing now?" When I heard this, I spit my food out of my mouth and laughed. Finnick and I? A thing? I laughed even harder.

"No, we're just together since were both with clients," Finnick said.

"How much is it to get with you guys?" When I heard this, I stopped laughing. Is she for real?

"Completely out of your budget," I snapped at the waitress. She hurried off back into the kitchen ducking her head down the whole time.

"Katniss, you're going to have to get used to it. Not all of your clients are going to be good-looking men… Or even men for the matter" Is he for real? Some of them would be women? I looked at him to see if he was joking, but by the look on his face, I could tell that he wasn't.

"Okay, lets talk about something else. Tell me about District 4."

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

Please review and thanks for the nice reviews from everyone. And sorry for any spelling mistakes! Lemons next chapter! Sorry not my best.

_Previously_

_"Katniss, you're going to have to get used to it. Not all of your clients are going to be good-looking men… Or even men for the matter" Is he for real? Some of them would be women? I looked at him to see if he was joking, but by the look on his face, I could tell that he wasn't._

_"Okay, let's talk about something else. Tell me about District 4."_

Chapter 9

I walk into my room after dinner with Finnick and see a note on my bed. Of course it's from Snow.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Your first "gig" will be tonight at 10. I'm am sending people over to your room at 9 o'clock to get you ready. Good luck._

_Snow_

Ugh is all I can think of. I lie on my bed and look at the time, only 8. I have enough time to sleep. It's going to be a long night.

I rest my head on my pillow and fall asleep. It feels like only minutes pass by when I get awoken but I see its 9 o'clock and they already are starting on my makeup and hair.

About 9:30 I can get dress. I look at the outfit that my client wants me to wear. It's a little school girl outfit, a skirt that shows some of my ass, a shirt that is see through that stops at my bellybutton and then a tie.

Once I am changed I get handed another note.

_Dear Katniss, _

_Go to room 130 and sit on the bed and wait._

_Snow_

Easy I think. I walk to room 130 and sit on the bed. I wonder what this person will do to me and who this person is. I think about mine and Finnicks conversation from earlier.

_"Katniss, you're going to have to get used to it. Not all of your clients are going to be good-looking men… Or even men for the matter"._

Just as I'm about to put my head down I hear a room key being put in the door, and I sit up fast.

There is a guy, thank god it's not a girl, with huge muscles and blond hair. At first I think its Peeta but then I realize who it is.

"Why hello Katniss."

….Cato's brother.

Sorry for a short chapter I wrote this at 2:36 am sorry if its crappy please review lemons in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I want to do a quick shout out to PJTHGTBBTFANATIC73 for helping me with this chapter. Please review and remember LEMONS in this chapter :3.

_Previously_

There is a guy, thank god it's not a girl, with huge muscles and blond hair. At first I think its Peeta but then I realize who it is.

"Why hello Katniss."

….Cato's brother.

CHAPTER 10

I stair up at Alex in shock. "Your WHOS brother?!"

I watch him laugh at me as he takes a step forward.

"How did you find me Alex?"

"Less talking. Now stand up." I shut my mouth and I stood up like I was told to do. Alex takes a step towards me and starts undoing my shirt.

"Take of my pants." Alex says while he reaches for my boobs. Once I have his pants and boxers off he leans against the wall. "suck my dick Katniss!" he looks down at me grabbing my hair and forces his dick into my mouth.

I suck, very hard, onto his dick. When I pull away he slaps me and throws me on the bed. "Now its time to teach pour little Katniss a lesson when she messes with me and my brother."

He spread my legs apart and pulls my underwear down and throws his dick into me. I scream and start to cry when he enters me with such force.

He pounds into me for a long time. Me screaming and him yelling at me saying this is what I get.

When he finally pulls out he starts to suck on my nipple hard and slapping my ass. I think of Peeta and how I wanted to give myself to him not this jerk.

Finally he stops and sits up but when I sit up he has different plans for me. He pulls my head down and shoves his dick back in my mouth and does it longer and harder in till he cums all in my mouth.

When he lets me go he gets up and gets dress leaving me on the bed.

When I know he is gone for good I fall asleep in a deep sleep dreaming about peeta.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I awake, I wake to a noise. The door to the bedroom starts opening. I curl up in a ball thinking its Alex coming back for more revenge

"Katniss, it's okay. It's only me" Finnick said. Finnick walked in with a robe. He walked over to the corner I was in and handed me the robe. I put the robe around me.

"I was just like you" Finnick said. Was that his idea of comfort?

"It gets better, I promise" Finnick said.

"Get up, I want to show you the lake" Finnick said. I easily translated this to mean: I know a place with no cameras.

I got up and followed him outside the building, and down a path to a lake.

"Katniss, calm down" Finnick said.

"Calm down?! Are you an idiot?" I said.

"We are going to get out of this" Finnick said.

"How?" I asked.

"Marriage"

**Okay well. Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)

I have no idea what to do for the next chapter if you have any ideas please PM me thanks now for….chapter 12 I hope its good enough for you guys!

**Chapter 12**

**Katniss' POV**

Marriage? With who exactly?

"Obviously not with me," Finnick said. Who was he referring to then?

"I'm planning on proposing to my Annie. If Peeta proposes to you on live television, the capitol will love it! They will eat it up. And the capitol wouldn't want you seeing men at the capitol would they?" Finnick said. This was all the perfect plan… except what if Peeta didn't want to get married?

"We are staying here for two more days until we get to the capitol. I think this is all until the quarter quell," Finnick said. That was good, only two more days at the capitol.

"Okay, I'll talk to Haymitch and Peeta about it," I said.

"Good," Finnick said.

"Come to District 12 with me so you could tell Haymitch and Peeta about it," I suggested. I didn't want to be alone when I suggested the idea, especially if they rejected it.

"I wish I could, but I can't leave Annie."

"Could you call her and tell her to be at the train station when the train stops at 4?" I suggested. I would actually really like to meet the girl who stole Finnick's heart.

"I'll ask," Finnick said.

"Great! Now lets get back," I said. I stood up and walked back inside my room.

-time lapse-

(I'm skipping to when they get on the train)

Finally, it was time to board the train. The past two days were hell. I was currently putting the few amount of clothing in my bag. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. It was probably Finnick, he was the only that came in to my room. I heard the door open and close. I was still folding my clothes into the bag.

"Catnip." I heard someone say. Catnip, how could Finnick know that name? I spun my head around and saw Gale. I blinked a couple times; just to make sure my mind wasn't playing illusions. He opened his arms and I jumped into them.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked.

"He's still in 12. He's worried about you. Extremely. He might have also seen the TV commercial about you," Gale said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"He did? Did anyone else?"

"No, nobody owns a TV in 12, remember?" Gale said, which was true. Television wasn't really a priority in 12. And at this moment, I was grateful for it. At least my trips to the Capitol wouldn't be made public for another month or so. I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say. I instead just turned around and zipped up my bag. I was meeting Finnick at the train station in 5 minutes, Annie and he already agreed to coming to 12 with us to talk to Haymitch and Peeta about the plan. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, Gale following closely behind.

"Gale, how did you manage to even get here?" I asked. I knew Gale wouldn't accept anyone's money, but he also couldn't afford it.

"I took more shifts," Gale mumbled. What an idiot. He knew I hated the fact that he went down to the mines.

"I'm paying you back," I said.

"No, you're not. I came here on my own choice," Gale said. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be here if I wasn't here," I said. Gale decided not to argue, which was probably a smart thing, however, by the look on his face, I could tell that we were not done here. I speed walked to the place where I would meet Finnick. It didn't take to long seeing that the train station was close to the hotel. I saw Finnick standing in the far corner with one bag. I turned back at Gale, who was still behind me before continuing to head off at Finnick.

"Who's that?" Gale asked.

"That, is Finnick Odair," I said.

"Finnick Odair? You mean the man whore?" Gale asked with a face of disgust. I quickly scolded Gale.

"He was put in the same position as me. So be nice," I said. I finally made my way to Finnick.

"Good, you're in time. Who's your friend?" Finnick asked. I introduced Gale and Finnick to each other before boarding the train. Once again, I sat in the back.

"Nervous for lover boy's reaction?" Gale asked. I looked up at him and saw the corner of his mouth turning upward, into a smile. I playfully hit his shoulder before turning back.

"Lover boy? I'm going to assume that that is the boy you won with?" Finnick asked. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Yeah! That's him. The one completely head over heels in love with Catnip?" Gale replied before laughing.

"He doesn't wear heels," I mumbled. Even though it was true, it wasn't exactly the best argument. Or even a good argument for the matter.

"You should see him! He is completely in love with her. I bet if Catnip asked him to jump off a cliff for her, he would do it!" Gale said. Finnick and Gale's laughter began increasing as my patience began decreasing.

"I could tell, trust me," Finnick said.

"Stop talking about him," I muttered.

"Is little Katniss mad that we're talking about her lover?" Finnick said somewhat amused. It went on like this for a while until I snapped.

"You say one more word about and I will snap your necks!" I said in what I hoped to be a threatening tone. I glared at Finnick and Gale. They looked like they were trying to contain their laughter. Annoyed, I got up and walked away. I walked to the corner across the train and sat down. I decided I would try to read. I picked up the magazine that was placed in front of me. The first few pages were boring, but then I flipped to a page and couldn't believe what I saw.

**Review Please**


	13. Chapter 13

Please review. And sorry it took a while writer block.

Chapter 13:

I pick up the magazine and gasp when I see the cover.

"Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odiar spend your money on the two hottest new things in the capitol it will be worth your time." oh no ohhhh no this is bad this is really bad.

I pick up the magazine and bring it to Gale and Finnick and throw it at them. "See what I have to hide from Peeta now. UGHHH."

"Its okay when we get to distract 12 I will talk to Peeta about the whole marrige thing after you tell him whats going on." Finnick says while looking at the window we are just pulling into distract 4 and he can go see Annie.

"But you don't know Peeta like I do he would try to save me and not let me go back." I look down and then back at Finnick.

The train jerks to the stop and before Finnick can respond he is jumping off to go see Annie.

I sigh so loud that Gale jumps up to my side. "Its okay catnip nothing will go bad I swear."

-Page break (jumping to distract 12)-

"PEETA!" I run to Peeta and jump into his arms which he fall down. "Oh Peeta I forgot about your leg!" "Its okay kitty kat just kiss me I missed you so much!" I kissed him so passionate i forgot we where on the ground. I stand up and help him up then let him meet Annie and Finnick.

"Peeta I need to talk to you alone... Gale will you show Annie and Finnick where they will be staying at." I say nervous. "Sure thing catnip." He says walking off with Finnick and Annie.

"So what is it Kitty kat." "Not here lets talk in the meadow."

-(Meadow)-

"So Katniss how was your trip?"

"Well Peeta that's what I need to talk to you about."

"Okay?"

I sit down and he follows.

I tell him the whole story. I see his hand is in a fist and his knuckles are white.

"Why didn't you tell me Katniss?!"

"I had to protect you."

"There is no way you are going back there!"

"Peeta if I don't they will kill you!"

"Katniss I am going to talk to Finnick then I am going to go to the capitol and talk to president Snow about getting you out of this even if I die doing it at least you are safe from all that!"

Please review! I hope you all enjoyed! And please let me get 20 reviews before I post the next chapter! I think it might be a month before a next chapter with out 20 reviews ;) maybe maybe not. And please check out my other story and review it please thanks :)


	14. Authors note and preview please read!

Authors note. And Preview

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, but please read! I won't be able to have a next chapter out until after the 4th but I'm going to be really busy in July with family and concerts and visits and going out of town. But I have more bad news (Don't worry there will be good news !) I start school August 13th I go to early college for High school and I know its way to early to start school but good news is I can write stories during lunch and I get out at 2:30. And now I have super good news to not let you guys hanging I have a preview for you for the next chapter.

Preview of Chapter 14 (This one is to show you there will be lemons in the next chapter. Just so you know it will be towards the middle so you won't get the first or last part of the chapter.)

Katniss Pov

I walk to the house and when I walk in I head straight up stairs.

As I walk into my room there are candles everywhere and by the door to meet me is Peeta.

"Finnick told me why you were doing it. I will be going to the capitol with you but I won't be talking to snow. Kitty Kat I love you with my heart and tonight let me show you."


	15. Chapter 14

This will be a long one

Chapter 14

Finnick Pov

I walk over to Peetas house where he asked me to meet him. I knock on the door then wait.

When Peeta opens it he looks pissed off.

"Peeta what's wrong?"

"Katniss told me everything."

"Peeta can I come in so I can talk to you." I walk with him to his dining room table and sit across from him.

"Peeta don't talk listen. Snow wants me and Katniss to give our bodies away or he will kill everyone close to us, I know you don't like that but it's the rules we have to play by. The way we can stop snow is marrying the ones we truly love. I love this girl back at home Annie and when I go home I plan on proposing to her then tell everyone over live TV over my next interview. Then Snow can't use me because I'm married. Now Peeta Katniss really does love you If you want to save her then you need to ask her to marry you. And plus Tomorrow is the Quarter Quell knowing Snow he will make me and Katniss do a gig during the Quarter Quell and have it over live TV. So tonight you need to do it and I'll do mine tomorrow."

Peeta Pov

I stare at Finnick after he just said. "I don't even have a ring for her I didn't plan on doing it for a few months." I say looking at him nervous. "Don't worry lets go get a ring right now."

-Katniss house-

I use the key Katniss gave me and with candles, roses, and the ring. I go up to her room.

I set all the candles around the room then I lay roses next to every candle.

I run over to my house quick and change into nice pants and a nice shirt then run over to Katniss and light the candles.

I put the ring box in my pocket then sit on the bed.

When I hear the down stairs door open and someone walks up the stairs I stand in front of the bedroom door knowing its Katniss.

Katniss Pov

I walk inside my house and throw my boots off and put the game bag on the couch.

I walk up the stairs ready to change into a nice cozy dress and go over and see Peeta.

I open my door and look around candles everywhere and roses everywhere I smile when I see Peeta.

"Kitty Kat I talked to Finnick today and now I understand. I'm not going to go talk to snow even though how much I want to, but tonight I want to show you how much I love you." I run up to him and kiss him.

Peeta Pov

I kiss Katniss back then I take her hand and get on one knee and pull out the ring box.

"Katniss Violet Everdeen I love you with all my heart. I have been in love with you since the very first time I met you. I know the first time I laid eyes on you, you would be my wife and now Will you do the honors of being my wife?"

Katniss Pov

"YESSSSS oh Peeta YES!" He puts the ring on my finger and I wrap my arms and legs around him while he spins me around kissing me.

He lays me down on the bed and I start taking off my shirt and he starts taking off his shirt.

Once our shirts are off I pull his head down and start to kiss him and I let him slip his tongue in.

He starts to kiss down my neck and takes off my bra and kisses all the way to my boobs.

I let out a small moan when he starts to kiss my nipples.

I start to take off his pants when he grinds he boxers, where a very hard peeta is wanting, Into my super wet panties.

While I take off my pants peeta takes off his boxers.

I grab peetas dick with my hand and pump it hard up and down.

"Katniss… Oh Katniss." I smirk he moans but to get even he slips his hands into my panties and then slips 3 fingers in.

"OH GOD PEETA." He starts pumping hard and puts his mouth on my clit while his fingers are still pumping.

Before I can release he stops and lines himself up with my entrance and then goes really slowly.

"oh peeta."

-page break next day-

I woke up next to peeta and I smile remembering last night. 10 times. We kept going until like 6am.

I look over at the time. Shit the Quarter Quell we will be told in 2 hours. I wake up Peeta.

"Peeta wake up we need to get ready and make dinner."

Peeta sits up and smiles a sad smile. He knows what today is.

-page break 2 hours later-

Peeta, My mom, Gale, Haymitch, Prim, and I sit around the TV.

The captiols symbol shows up and then snow.

"Welcome and now the time we all have been waiting for." He gives a speech about the last quarter quells then pulls from the box.

"Family from the victors that range from 12 to 22."

I gasp and prim cries and gale sits in shock.

Prim and Gale are going into the quarter Quell.

Well that came a lot earlier then I wanted to post it. It just came to me. I hope you all like it please review please? I will post a next chapter in a week or so we will see but please review almost 3,000 views but only 16 reviews? Please review It makes me happy.

And to Guest thank you for that wonderful review and to everyone else (even guest) I hope you like this chapter. I know I loved writing this one just cause of everything that happened in this chapter.


End file.
